


Shivers

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/91980.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/91980.html

Pansy shivered in her handcuffs. She was standing totally naked, on her tiptoes, bound to the ceiling with leather cuffs and chains. Well, naked except for the Gryffindor coloured blindfold. She knew someone was in the room with her, as she could hear her moving around her, trailing a feather over her heightened skin every so often. Gasping as she felt it run over her bottom, the sound was cut off as it was followed by the crack of a whip.

Whimpering now, Pansy knew better than to say anything though. The kiss that caressed the skin after a moment surprised her, but it was when Hermione whispered for her to open her mouth that shock set in. For some reason there was now a sweet frozen something in her mouth.

"Like that?" Hermione whispered. "It's a muggle sweet. We call them popsicles. And this particular popsicle is charmed to not melt. Which means I can put it whereever I want, and it won't change shape. . ."

Shortly after, Pansy grew to fully apprieciate the joys of at least one muggle product. Multiple times.


End file.
